leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V6.3
New Cosmetics in the Store The following champion skins have been added to the store: ;Valentine's Day 2016 * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1104 Heart Key.png|Heart Key Icon ProfileIcon1105 Lovely.png|Lovely Icon ProfileIcon1106 Love Song.png|Love Song Icon The following Ward Skins have been added to the store: Harpseeker Ward.png|Harpseeker Ward The following champion skins have been updated: * now uses its own kill-threshold indicator. League of Legends General ;Co-Op vs AI * The following bots have been added: ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * ** Bonus damage to structures. ** Attacks versus turrets deal level}} bonus magic damage over 2 seconds. * ** Bonus damage to minions and monsters. ** You take 20% reduced damage from turrets. ;General * The following charged spells are no longer interrupted by and unless re-activated: ** ** ** * The following had their audio files missing, and have been restored: ** Ward skins for and . ** VO. ** VO. ** sound effect for . * The following abilities no longer trigger their effects at the start position when interacting with displacement spells: ** ** ** ** ** wave ** ** + combo ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** and ** ** ** ** ** Champions ; * ** Energy restoration increased to 40 at all ranks from . * ** Dash speed increased to 2000 from 1600. ; * ** Now can be activated during to immediately go off upon arrival. * ** Cost increased to from . ** Cooldown increased to 16 seconds from 12. ; * ** Pyroclasm didn't bounce to minions if cast on an enemy champion with no other nearby enemy champions. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Recharge time increased to seconds from . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * General ** New ability icons. * ** duration increased to 2 seconds from . ** duration no longer increases with ferment time. * ** Channel time reduced to seconds from 1. ** Bonus damage is now dealt to all enemies within 250-range of the target. Percentage health damage is calculated per-target. ; * ** Buckshot . ** Double Barrel's seconds recoil after attacking being interrupted by and . * ** Detonation base damage reduced to from . ** There is now a second delay for the detonation when it strikes terrain (changed from instant). * ** Quickdraw interrupted Graves' reload animation. ** Graves will continue his last issued command before Quickdraw. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** seconds on Illaoi after missing Test of Spirit - i.e. she can instantly move. ** killed by allies within 5 seconds of being hit by a Vessel counts towards the debuff's removal. ** could prevent herself becoming a by the upcoming projectile. ; * ** Attack speed reduced to 1.5% every 3 levels}} from 2% every 3 levels}}. ** Maximum stacks increased to 8 from 6. *** Maximum attack speed increased to 12% every 3 levels}} from 12% every 3 levels}}. ; * ** Improvements made to the animations for players with higher resolutions. ; * ** Passive component. Reintegrated into . * ** Passively grants % attack speed}}. ** The base magic damage has a minimum damage threshold of 15. ; * General ** New ability icons. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ** 80% damage penalty versus minions. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Instant cast's duration reduced to 1 second from . ; * ** Occasionally failed to go through a Tunnel when trying to use a second Tunnel as she exits a first one. ; * ** Landing just short to the target. * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Is now cast sightly behind Rengar while . ** Bola Strike wouldn't fire if Rengar was disabled during the cast time. ; * ** Empowerment only affects Ryze's next 5 abilities. Duration unchanged. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * General ** New ability icons. ; * ** Passive heal now also scales with . ** Every 3rd attack is now guaranteed to with %| %}}modified critical damage. Note that the healing is on every 3rd '''hit', meaning with it's possible for the two effects to become decoupled.'' *** If Xin Zhao due to PRNG, he will still deal reduced damage. * ** Cooldown changed to 12 seconds at all ranks from . ; * ** Stored damage reduced to % from %. ; * ** Epicenter base damage increased to from . ** Epicenter Ability Power ratio increased to from . ** Damage reduction to outer targets increased to % from 20%. *** Ability power ratio increased to % AP}} from . Base damage unchanged. ** Warning indicator updated to clearly show the sweet-spot radius. Items ; * Combine cost increased to from . * Movement speed out of combat increased to 115 from 105. ; * Total cost increased to from . ; * Tooltip now states Immolate is inactive while out of combat. ; added * + + = . * Grants +75 attack damage and +5% movement speed. * Grants +10 Armor Penetration * Grants Your next basic attack versus an enemy champion applies Nightfall. 120 second cooldown. * After 2 seconds, deals physical damage equal to 90 . If you score a takedown on the target before Nightfall ends, the cooldown is reset. ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * reduced to 50% from 75%. ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost unchanged. ; * Combine cost increased to from . ; * On-hit damage increased to 40 from 30. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Tooltip tracks how many times Lament's damage reduction saves your life in a fight. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. * Health increased to 500 from 450. ; * Bonus damage reduced to from . * Bonus movement speed reduced to 5% from 7%. ; * + + + = ** + + . * Armor increased to 30 from 25. ; * Bonus damage increased to from . * Damage against minions increased to from . ; * Deals level)|39|40.5|42|43.5|45|46.5|48|49.5|51|52.5|54|55.5|57|58.5|60|61.5|63|64.5}}}}damage to minions and monsters. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . Masteries ; * The heal component was calculated based on the health of the siege minion or large monster that was killed, rather than the user's health. References fr:V6.3 pl:V6.3 Category:Patch notes